darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
223
David is dismayed to discover that Barnabas has removed the portrait of Josette from its position in the Old House. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. There is a fog that clings to the cliffs that mark the edge of Collinwood, a fog the sun cannot disperse. There is a man more frightening than the fog, more threatening, a man who was thought to be gone but who still remains, a man who clings to Collinwood with more tenacity than the mists from the sea, a man whose presence inspires more unrest than fear, more mystery than anger. Victoria tells Elizabeth that Willie is still in town. Elizabeth is furious that he has dared to come on her property again, and vows to have him removed immediately. Elizabeth is shocked when Victoria informs her that Willie now working for Barnabas at the Old House. Act I Elizabeth, who has a hard time believing that Barnabas would hire a man like Willie, decides to go down to the Old House to question her cousin. David comes downstairs and begins nagging Victoria about his studies. David is upset by the fact that Barnabas has moved into the Old House and has changed so much of it around. Meanwhile, Elizabeth arrives at the Old House and finds no one home. She wanders around, admiring the restoration work when David, who has followed his aunt, comes in. He's distraught at the changes and feels that the house is so different it's completely new. Act II David's anger increases as he discovers that Barnabas has removed the portrait of Josette from above the mantle. The scent of jasmine, which used to occupy the house, is also gone. He deduces that Josette's ghost no longer haunts the Old House, and that means she's no longer watching over him. Unable to find either Barnabas or Willie, Elizabeth takes David back to Collinwood. Back at the great house, Burke arrives to speak with Elizabeth. He is shocked to learn from Victoria that Barnabas has hired Willie, and they discuss the change in Elizabeth since Jason McGuire's arrival in Collinsport. Act III Burke and Elizabeth retire to her study and Burke inquires about a business deal that Elizabeth recently made. He cannot understand why Elizabeth sold a parcel of land to an unscrupulous merchant named Hackett, when Burke would have easily taken the property off of her hands. Elizabeth defiantly tells Burke that she doesn't have to explain her actions to him. Burke suspects that Elizabeth sold the property because she needed some quick, ready cash. This strikes a nervous chord in Elizabeth, but she maintains her austere front. Frustrated, Burke leaves the study. Act IV Burke finds David in the foyer and has a conversation with him. David whines about all of the recent changes taking place at the Old House. Burke suggests that David should go over to the Old House to talk to Barnabas and ask for Josette's portrait. David does so, and becomes horrified when he finds himself trapped inside the house. Dogs begin howling outside. Memorable quotes : David: The only change there is... is the change that you can't see, a change that you can feel. ---- : Burke: Cousin Barnabas doesn't seem too bright. ---- : Elizabeth: No one forces me to do anything. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * When the Old House doors close behind David, he rushes to them and pounds on them screaming to get out, never once thinking to try and turn the knobs. In the beginning of the next episode, he finally tries the knobs after another minute or so of pounding. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Victoria encountered Willie at the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * A shadow is visible behind Joan Bennett as she enters the main room of the Old House * David Henesy struggles with his lines throughout most of this episode. * Mitchell Ryan forgets his lines during a conversation with Joan Bennett. * Joan Bennett first describes the second painting of Barnabas Collins as a photograph during her conversation with David Henesy in the Old House. * A shadow can be seen in the doorway during the end credits. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 223 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 223 - The Me/You Fun Gap0223